Moon Spell
by TrueRomantic
Summary: The summary is inside.  It is way to long to fit in this tiny space, so just go inside and give it a chance.  But it is a story about Sam and Jason.


Moon Spell

Disclaimer: No, I don't own General Hospital.

Summary: Centuries ago, a Scottish laird made a deal with his Celtic gods to avenge the murder of his wife. The gifts he received aided him in the hunt of those murderers. But the gifts he received were in an unusual package. He could turn into a wolf at will and gained all the senses, whether he was a wolf or man, of a wolf. He eventually had children, two boys and a girl, that discovered they had the same ability as their father. Their mother Maura, his second wife, was terrified by what her children and husband could do. Feeling betrayed that her husband had kept such a secret from her she goes to a witch to get her own power for revenge. Only after killing her husband and children does she learn that she was a grandmother. Years later she dies without ever knowing that her second daughter passed the spell on to her children.

The Morgan and Naraku (I couldn't resist, lol.) families are locked in a war that seems to have no end. One line must end for the war to end.

Now the Naraku family, Maura's descendants, are bound by hatred and the spell cast on their ancestor to destroy all those with the powers granted by the Celtic gods. Amid the battle for their lives, the Morgan family celebrates a wedding and hopes that the only unmarried one of the family will find his one true soul mate that was promised to each Morgan when the laird made his deal.

The McCall family is descended from a long line of Gypsies. In recent years the family has almost lost their Gypsy powers. A family legend tells of a time that an evil line will be wiped out through the union of long-lost soul mates. One soul will be from their line. The other will be from the line of a Scottish laird. All signs point to now as the time the legend speaks of. As the only unmarried one in her generation, the family believes Sam is the one the legend speaks of. It doesn't hurt that the descendant of a Scottish laird is living in their town. And single.

Sam fled Port Charles long before she would have met Jason Morgan. He attended boarding school and never went into town. After high school he traveled the world until he was in an accident at 22 that affected his personality. He became friendlier and often went into town. He attended college at the local school while Sam fled to England as soon as she graduated high school. They meet for the first time when her brother marries his sister. The two soon learn that fate will usually prevail.

A/N: For the purposes of my story, I've made a few changes to the show. Elizabeth and Lucky never existed. Robin never returned to Port Charles. The Quartermaines are Morgans and are a very loving family. I'm including a brief chart of the relationships that will be most important.

Edward Morgan m. Lila Quartermaine: Alan and Jessica

Alan Morgan m. Monica Cooper: Jason and Emily

Jessica m. Michael Corinthos: Michael a.k.a. Sonny and Lulu

Emily m. Nikolas Cassadine

Cody McCall 1m. Danielle Cassadine: Nikolas Cassadine

Olivia Varinski 1m. Christopher Webber: Caroline

Cody McCall 2m. Olivia Varinski: Samantha McCall

Jason and Emily are siblings. Jason and Sonny are cousins. Sonny and Lulu are siblings. Mike is Sonny and Lulu's dad. Sam and Carly are ½ sisters. Sam and Nik are ½ siblings. If any this doesn't make sense just let me know. I'm also listing ages of the main characters.

Jason and Sonny: 27 (born at the exact same time)

Nikolas: 26

Carly: 25

Emily and Sam: 24

Lulu: 19

A/N 2: Well, it's been a long time since I've written anything, and for that I apologize. My computer died and I don't have access yet to anything that was on it. My uncle, who is also my computer guy, is still trying to get my files off of it, but he doesn't think I'll ever get my stuff back. Which sucks because I had not only stuff pertaining to my current stories, but also ideas for new stories. So until further notice all of my other stories are on hold.

I got the idea for this from a number of places. Obviously I'm pissed at the show right now so I had to come up with something that would satisfy my need for Jasam, but at the same time was different enough from the show that I wouldn't be tempted to do my version of events. After reading Dani's DDG series on TMAS, I started reading mainly paranormal romances. I fell in love with Alpha men. The question was how to combine those two things without copying Dani. From the books I read I decided I love werewolves as much as vampires. I think I came up with a suitable idea that combines all my loves. Well, I don't plan to have vampires, but still…

So I'm dedicating this to Dani. Thank you for all of your stories and for getting me hooked on romance novels, especially the paranormal ones. I'm hoping I can at least come close to your level with this story.

_**Scotland 600** _

_"Tell me again how this happened." His voice, eerily calm, was more terrifying than facing an enemy's army unarmed and alone. And it scared none so much as the general the question was aimed at._

_"We were escorting Fiona through the woods when we were attacked. We tried to defend her, Laird. There were too many. It appeared to be two or three clans fighting together. The MacDougal, MacPhee, and MacPherson clans. They had her before we knew what happened. Half the men I had. 25 men lost their lives trying to get her back and trying to get vengeance for her death. 25, Laird. I am sorry. We must tell their families the men will never return. Your brother Braden's wife is with child. His death leaves his wife and unborn babe, as do many others. Our other news will most likely be their only consolation._

_We met her family on our way back. Her cousin is here. She said she wished to convey news from her keep. She married into a Rom family. Her niece made a prophecy, which is what led them to seek us out._

_"As Evil happens, so does Good._

_A soul is lost, a deal is made._

_Evil strengthens, fighting Good._

_Descended from Good, the soul of Good, one will seek to change the future._

_Lost soul returns, descended from Rom._

_Only when joined as one can two souls of Good fight Evil, ridding the world of a plague."_

_The girl is supposedly a very gifted Seer. She has been invaluable to her family with her predictions. Would you like us to send her in?"_

_"No, I will go to her later. I have things I need to do first. Have my wife's body prepared for burial. We bury her tomorrow." Without another glance at the men, Laird Morgan stalked out of the room and the castle, heading for the stables and his horse. While all those in the keep turned to watch him, he rode toward the hills, his personal place to commune with the gods._

_As the dust settled, one pair of eyes continued to watch from a window as the tiny figure continued up the hill. 'And the prophesy begins,' she thought sadly. Sometimes knowing what was to come was a wonderful gift, but others it was a terrible burden._

A/N: Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
